


Эксперименты

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: "Холмс лежал в горячей водке и ни на что не эрегировал" (с)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> не пытайтесь повторить это дома

Джон Ватсон умел считать от одного до десяти и обратно на трех языках и подозревал, что в скором времени выучится еще и на четвертом. В противном случае он либо свихнется, либо все-таки поругается с Шерлоком.  
Шерлок вообще был… странным? Да, именно странным. Всегда сидел на последних партах, игнорировал окружающих, поправлял учителей, напрочь забивал на тесты и блестяще сдавал экзамены. При условии, конечно, что не сцепится языком с преподавателем и не наговорит кучу странной, но в целом прикольной информации.  
Что Шерлок почти гений — было понятно всем. Но никому — а что он собственно вообще делает в их самой обычной лондонской школе? Джону все это было глубоко безразлично, у него была другая проблема.  
Он совершенно не умел отказывать женщинам.  
Миссис Хадсон — божий одуванчик и преподаватель химии — была очень убедительна, а еще у нее был очень вкусный чай с листьями мяты и ягодами малины.  
— Джон, ты ведь хороший мальчик, понимающий, — говорила она, не забывая наполнять его кружку. — Только ты сможешь ему помочь.  
Это было самое начало учебного года в выпускном классе. Джон как сейчас помнил, что солнце светило необычайно ярко, в Лондон словно вернулось лето, а жизнь была так легка и безмятежна.  
— Джон, помоги Шерлоку с этим проектом, — продолжала миссис Хадсон, предлагая Джону домашнее печенье.  
Этим же печеньем Джон едва не подавился.  
Помочь Шерлоку? С проектом?  
— Нет-нет, тебе не придется за него делать, — миссис Хадсон разве что руками не всплеснула. — Просто Шерлоку… Ему сложно общаться с людьми, ты сам это знаешь.  
Джон всего час назад слышал, как милашка Шерлок тремя предложениями опустил Андерсона, поэтому — да, он знал.  
— Тебе просто нужно помочь ему… коммуницировать.  
— Он разругался с преподавателем? — догадался Джон. — И со всеми, кто в принципе мог бы делать с ним этот проект?  
Миссис Хадсон лишь потупила взгляд, снова подлила Джону чай и пододвинула вазочку с печеньем. Печенье было с кусочками шоколада, а от чая шел просто невозможно прекрасный аромат. Сопротивляться этому было нереально.  
Поэтому Джон обреченно вздохнул, взял печенье и согласился.  
На тот момент считать до десяти он умел только на английском. И совсем чуть-чуть на французском.

С Шерлоком к концу проекта они неожиданно… Нет, не подружились. Научились взаимодействовать. Шерлок тогда сразу озвучил, что проект целиком и полностью делает он сам. Все, что требовалось от Джона — это заучить три страницы текста и представить результат научных изысканий Шерлока комиссии из трех преподавателей.  
Шерлок поклялся, что просто постоит рядом. Даже рта не откроет. Соврал, конечно. В пух и прах разругался прямо на защите с суровой дамой в очках. Пока они кричали друг на друга и решали, кто же из них прав, Джон сжимал в руках указку и, закрыв глаза, медленно считал.  
Un, deux, trois, quatre…  
И так до десяти и обратно. На втором «un» Джон вроде бы даже успокоился, открыл глаза, бесцеремонно оттолкнул Шерлока в сторону и принялся спасать ситуацию.  
Ему. Просто. Нужна. Хорошая. Оценка. Разве он так много просит?

Если Джон думал, что Шерлок странный, то его приятель, Билл, был еще хуже. Химик-любитель, вечно экспериментирующий с чем-то взрывающимся. А еще Джон подозревал, что этот Билл вдобавок сидел на чем-то запрещенном. Или скоро подсядет.  
А еще именно после знакомства с ним Джон научился считать и на итальянском. Французского и английского ему хватать перестало. Шерлок и Билл постоянно над чем-то экспериментировали. То выясняли, различается ли пепел от разных марок сигарет. Что будет, если два часа просидеть в холодильнике. Как долго человек может не дышать под водой, и как это зависит от ее температуры.  
Все бы ничего, но эксперименты проходили дома у Джона. Мол, у Шерлока старший брат придурок, а у Билла просто нельзя. Причем сам Джон не присутствовал и на половине из этих экспериментов. Как приятели попадали в дом, было загадкой, которую Джон не собирался разгадывать.  
Он просто хотел, чтобы все эти эксперименты проходили где-нибудь в другом месте, подальше от его комнаты. Потому что объяснять происходящее родителям и не сдавать при этом Шерлока со всеми потрохами становилось все сложнее.  
А потом Шерлок заболел. То ли грипп, то ли просто сильная простуда, но факт оставался фактом: Шерлок был не в силах встать с кровати. Эксперименты временно прекратились.  
Джон одновременно радовался этому и сочувствовал Шерлоку. Но в глубине души радовался все же больше.  
Кто знает, может, ему не придется учить считалку еще на одном языке хотя бы до конца года.  
Джон всегда был неисправимым мечтателем.

Неладное он почувствовал, как только вошел в дом. Точнее, сначала он увидел знакомые ботинки и старые разношенные кеды у порога. А потом почувствовал.  
На всю квартиру оглушительно пахло алкоголем. Причем алкоголем дешевым типа паленой водки.  
Не спрашивайте, откуда Джон знал, как пахнет паленая водка. Он дружил с Шерлоком и видел уже многое из того, что предпочел бы никогда не видеть и не знать.  
А потом из кухни вышел Билл. Он был босиком, а в руках держал дымящийся чайник.  
— О, ты вовремя, — Билл искренне обрадовался появлению Джона, а тот даже моргнуть не успел, как ему уже вручили чайник. — Шуруй в ванную, у Шерлока водка уже остыла.  
И снова скрылся на кухне. Джон опасливо приоткрыл крышку чайника и чуть не задохнулся от запаха спирта.  
Он же выкипеть был должен, разве нет?  
Джон поставил чайник на пол и закрыл глаза.  
Uno, due, tre, quattro…  
Шерлок действительно нашелся в ванне. В одних трусах он лежал с закрытыми глазами и чуть дергал правой рукой, то ли отдавая приказы, то ли дирижируя невидимым оркестром.  
Все это Джон рассмотрел уже после, когда смог проморгаться и заново научился дышать. Перегаром в крохотной ванной воняло так, словно там пили месяц без перерыва.  
— Шерлок, ты как? — Билл оттолкнул Джона в сторону и вылил в ванну содержимое чайника. — Легче? Температура еще держится?  
Шерлок что-то промычал в ответ. Билл, словно поняв, что тот имел в виду, хотел было смыться, но Джон поймал его за край майки.  
— Что тут происходит? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
Билл посмотрел на него, как на полного идиота:  
— Эксперимент, — просто, словно это объясняло вообще все, произнес он. — А Шерлок болеет.  
Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза.  
— Подробности, — выдохнул он.  
Билл вырвал из его кулака свою майку:  
— Да все просто. Шерлок болеет? Болеет. Температура? Температура. А чтобы температуру сбить, человека надо водкой натереть. Все верно? Вот. А мы решили проверить, что будет, если его в этой водке… ну, искупать. Влияет ли ее количество на скорость выздоровления. А горячая — потому что в холодной Шерлок чуть не околел. Вот я и решил ее подогреть.  
Джон скрипнул зубами:  
— А откуда столько водки? Хотя нет, не отвечай.  
Билл довольно закивал головой:  
— Окей. Ты не против, я на кухню? Там следующая партия уже должна согреться.  
И свалил. А телефон звякнул новым сообщением: «Джон, мы с папой уже домой едем. Поставь, пожалуйста, ужин греться. Люблю».  
Джон медленно повернулся лицом к дверному косяку и осторожно стукнулся об него лбом. А потом еще разок.  
Ему определенно нужно выучить считалку еще на одном языке.  
— Джон? — хрипло подал голос Шерлок. — Джон, ты мне спину не потрешь?  
А лучше сразу на двух.


End file.
